Miata
Etymology 'Origin' ミアータ transliterates from "miata," Old High German for "reward," according to A Middle-English Dictionary, by Stratmann and Bradley. Not be confused with ミヤタ Miyata (bicycle manufacturer). Sports car uses Old High German word for US market only. Known elsewhere as MX-5. 'Nicknames' English language monikers such as "Blood Eyes," "Blood Eye," "Red-eyed Warrior" and the like are unknown in Japanese. "Blood Eyes" appeared on English language forums as early as June 2007.Come What May Claymore forum, 13 June 2007 A fan-made datasheet using "Blood Eyes" appeared in 2008.Onemanga Claymore forum, 1 October 2008 A red-eyed warrior appears on the front sleeve of the Claymore 5 tankōbon. Despite the similarity with Miata, the warrior is Teresa. Appearance Appears as "tween," between 8 and 12 years old. Waist-long peek-a-bang hair hides face. Personality Suffers from childhood regression disorder, hence the breasting-feeding on Clarice. May be result of childhood trauma as is the case of most Claymore warriors. Protective of Clarice. Dislikes bathing.Claymore 15, Scene 082, p. 147 In Chaldean Numerology, the number 4, Miata's number, is often viewed as the number of immaturity. Datasheet 'Class' Miata is an Offensive Type.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 731 Having no Organization datasheet in the "Yoma War Record," her Ability and Baselines are unknown. Appears to have high Strength and Sensing Baselines. The Strength Baseline is apparent as her tearing apart Yoma with bare hands shows.Claymore 13, Scene 073, p. 116 'Technique' Though no specific technique is ascribed to her, Rado describes a heightened, intuitive state of her five senses, which he calls the 六番目の感覚''Claymore 13'', Shueisha, Scene 073, p. 100 Roku-banme no Kankaku (The Sixth Sense)Claymore 13, Scene 073, p. 100 "Quick Perception" is a scanlation invention which does not appear in official editions. History 'Clarice' After an Executive meeting, Rado assigns Clarice to assist Miata. Inside Miata's apartment, Clarice finds Miata's mind regressed to infancy. Clarice lets Miata breast-feed on her, which calms Miata.Claymore 12, Scene 068, pp. 144–150 Later, Limt, satisfied with Clarice "stabilizing" Miata's mind, assigns them to Purge Galatea for desertion.Claymore 13, Scene 073, p. 95–97 'Rabona' 'Journey' Despite her size and youth, Miata destroy Yoma and Awakened Beings with ease. This frightens Clarice more than the Yoma themselves.Claymore 13, Scene 073, p. 123 Miata heightened senses lead them to the Holy City of Rabona.Claymore 13, Scene 073, pp. 124–125 'Mystery' Sid, after helping Clarice and Miata escape the guards, takes them to Galk's house.Claymore 14, Scene 074, pp. 12–15 There, Galk says locals have disappeared and suspects a Yoma is behind it. Sid confirms that a woman of Galatea's description lives in town.Claymore 14, Scene 074, pp. 18–21 'Sister Latea' Elsewhere, Galatea says farewell to orphans leaving church. And to Father Mohr. Clarice and Miata arrive as expected.Claymore 14, Scene 074, pp. 22–25 'Complication' Galatea reveals she released Yoma Power, tricking Organization to send execution party to Rabona. She hoped they would fight Agatha instead. But when Agatha appears as crab-like Awakened Being, Clarice and Miata ignore her and attack Galatea. 3-way fight develops as Galatea fights both them and Agatha.Claymore 14, Scene 075, p. 66 Galk leads counterattack—a diversion. Sid climb on Agatha and attacks human appendage. But tentacles ensnare him. Galatea frees Sid and throws him to Clarice.Claymore 14, Scene 076, pp. 51–59 When Miata does attack Agatha, tentacles ensnare Miata. Clarice runs away, only to reappear behind Agatha. Clarice escapes with Miata, critically wounded.Claymore 14, Scene 077, p. 119 Agatha defeats everyone. Holy City defenseless.Claymore 14, Scene 077, p. 122 'Surprise visitors' Clare and the Ghosts show up.Claymore 14, Scene 077, pp. 126–127 Clare immobilizes Agatha by cutting off her legs.Claymore 15, Scene 078, p. 13 Agatha is forced to abandon her crab form and contracts into mummy, with tape-like tentacles. As the Ghosts whittle down this false body, Agatha escapes into her true core.Claymore 14, Scene 078, p. 19–30 She takes Galatea hostage. But Clare, per Galatea's suggestion, uses Quick-sword to kill Agatha.Claymore 14, Scene 078, p. 34–37 Galatea offers to submit to execution. But Clarice and Miata desert Organization instead. Afterward, Miria relates her research on the Organization—Miria's Theory.Claymore 15, Scene 079–Scene 080, pp. 52–77 Miria puts Galatea in charge of Clarice and Miata.Claymore 15, Scene 080, p. 79 'Revenge' After Miria's failed attempt to destroy the Organization, Awakened Beings and Yoma invade Rabona. Clarice, Miata, Galatea and Tabitha defend the city with the Rabona guards. Arrival of the Ghosts finally turns the tide of battle.Claymore 20, Shueisha, Scene 108, pp. 10–21 Galatea suspects the Organization sent the invasion, due to Miria's attack.Claymore 20, Shueisha, Scene 108, pp. 34–35 'Final engagement' 'Town hall meeting' After the destruction of the Organization, the Ghosts return to Rabona. In a town hall meeting, Miria explains the situation to the Rabona guards and the Claymore warriors. Despite Miria's misgivings, she lets the human guards, Clarice and Miata to stay and defend the city.Jump Square, August 2012, Claymore, Scene 128, pp. 344–349 'Return of Clare' Clare is freed from the cocoon,Jump Square, October 2012, Claymore, Scene 130, p. 409 as well as the Destroyer and Priscilla, whose combat engulfs an Awakened audience.Jump Square, October 2012, Claymore, Scene 130, pp. 410–411 Two female Awakened are hurled into the city. They awakened into huge tapeworm- and origami-like forms.Jump Square, November 2012, Claymore, Scene 131, pp. 367–369 Miata then Clarice attack the Origami Awakened. Clarice is thrown back, but is rescued by Cynthia and Yuma.Jump Square, November 2012, Claymore, Scene 131, pp. 373–375 Miata again attacks and creates a massive wound, but Origami instantly regenerates. Deneve observes that only a single attack that destroys most of the body will work.Jump Square, November 2012, Claymore, Scene 131, pp. 390–391 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:Anti-Dragon Allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Operation Rabona II